El dolor de mis deseos
by Kaiser Zeon
Summary: Desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que la amaría, de aquí hasta el final de mi vida, ¿y cómo no amarla?, si es la mujer mas bella que ha conocido este mundo. Yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas...¿pero mis sentimientos llegaran a ser correspondidos?.


El pesar del pasar de mis días, se endurece con cada vez mayor velocidad en mi alma. La verdad y mis sentimientos me carcomen por dentro, mientras que aquel inmundo y desgraciado silencio será el responsable de hacerme enloquecer completamente, desatando mi locura y mi ira, sobre este cruel y egoísta mundo que no me comprende, que no me entiende, y que me juzga sin ponerse a reflexionar…

¿Está mal aquello que siento por ella?...no lo sé con seguridad, es más, ni siquiera se con certeza desde que momento aquel poderoso sentimiento empezase a emanar de mi mente hacia su persona, aquella imagen de amiga y guardiana, protectora y madre, colega y maestra, se fuese distorsionando con el tiempo, hasta que llegase a consolidarse como algo mas allá de lo que se da, y lo que se ve.

¿Es incorrecto el juicio de mi corazón sobre a quién he de entregarle mi más sincero amor?...tal vez lo sea, puesto que cuando el velo de la pasión y de la atracción nos aprisiona como jaula de la bestia más salvaje e indomable del mundo, nosotros, por más que nos intentemos resistir, seria en vano, pues ello con capta y nos hace sentir gratos en su solo encierro, una ilusión de la realidad y del deseo, que nos nubla la mente, que transforma nuestros actos, y que dirige con prestancia e inmediato facto, nuestro rumbo y nuestro destino a partir del ahora, con tal de seguir y acompañar a aquella persona que ha despertado en nuestra conciencia algo dormido desde nuestro nacimiento, y que se levanta, paciente y lentamente, cuando el momento del cumplimiento de la vida ha llegado.

¿Ha de ser posible, que este deseo platónico y vacío, que me opaca y que me eclipsa la mente, se llegue a consolidar como la suma satisfacción de mis anhelos y más oscuras fantasías?...no, no lo creo en verdad. ¿Por qué habría de serlo?, una mujer como ella jamás se fijaría en mi…aquella que posee tantas cualidades y dones, tantas virtudes y galardones, que es, y será, la mujer más perfecta que existe, o existirá, en lo ancho de este mundo absurdo y terrenal, la luz de la oscuridad, la musa elegida de los dioses, la afrodita de los hombres…y la ama a la cual yo he jurado rendirle adoración, fidelidad, tributo…e incluso mi propia vida.

Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que poseo, todo eso, es propiedad de ella.

Toda mi mente, toda mi alma, todo mi latiente y fulguroso cuerpo candente de perversidad y lujuria emitida por su sola presencia maldita en la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Amada mía, lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Estoy completamente entregado, a mis más claros y sinceros sentimientos. Tu ser y tu esencia me han cautivado, las mentiras no han de servir mal, lo que la sociedad piense, ya no importara, porque crédulos e ignorantes son los que fingen no saber ni escuchar sobre la realidad.

Lo que siento y lo que amo, no es falso ni ninguna mentira, ni ofensa alguna falacia. Aquello es la encarnación de lo que soy, de quien soy, y de lo que más deseo, en este breve periodo como mísero ser material.

Mis carnes se pudrirán, mis huesos se desvanecerán, mi nombre y mi historia serán borradas en el pasar del tiempo como uno más de los tantos nombres que yacen en la lista de resurrecciones a la hora del Juicio Final. La parca me llevara de este plano hacia el próximo, contra mi propia voluntad, alejándome de todo lo que amo y aprecio…pero a pesar de ello, algo de mí siquiera quedara en este plano existencial.

El amor eterno que te profeso, amada mía…porque la historia jamás se ha escrito por las grandes hazañas y atrocidades que tantos los seres sobrenaturales como la humanidad cometió en búsqueda de sus propios deseos, si no en los sentimientos que los impulsaron a ello, el cómo actuaron, por qué actuaron, lo que ellos sintieron…y lo que nos hicieron sentir.

Porque el calor del afecto es lo que siempre nos ha mantenido a nosotros unidos como sociedad, lo que nos hace relacionarnos con los demás, evolucionar, y seguir adelante en este camino de trabas y espina que es la vida misma.

Te amo con todas mis fuerzas…Rias Gremory, desde la primera vez que vi ese magnífico y delicado cabello carmesí, cuando aquel par de bellísimos y tiernos ojos azulinos se encontraron directamente con los míos, en un breve y fugaz destello de lo que a futuro empezaría a sentir por ti. El cómo tu blanquecina piel, de escultural cuerpo y ambrosia divina, se contorneaba con tu solo pasar y caminar, me alborotaba mi juicio y mi tutela, a más no poder.

Todo lo deseo de ti, todo lo quiero poseer de ti…todo mi ser te pertenece, ¿Por qué otra razón no me puedes pertenecer tu a mí?

Y yo sé que tú también sientes lo mismo, porque lo puedo ver inclusive en tu más mínima y recatada mirada…mientras tratas de esconder lo que es tuyo de lo mío, por temor a las vergüenzas y las acusaciones de las personas. ¿Por qué sientes miedo?, lo que deseamos no es incorrecto o prohibido, tan solo es la cúspide de nuestros más sinceros y naturales anhelos. La necesidad de querer a otra persona es algo que no se puede evitar por ningún momento en lo que es este sádico juego del destino.

O es que acaso… ¿tú no me quieres, de la misma manera en la que yo te quiero?...

¿Es que acaso tu no me deseas, de la misma manera en la que yo te deseo?...

No me engañes…no me mientas, tienes ser clara en lo que quieres y en lo que sientes, sin ponerte a reflexionar sobre las consecuencias que dichos sentimientos repercutan en tu forma de ser y querer.

Si lo que uno quiere es algo… ¿Por qué no simplemente tomarlo?

Ella jamás dará el primer paso…entonces, ¿he de ser yo quien sea la primera en exponerse y vulnerarse ante el posible rechazo de la dueña de mi corazón y mi amor?...

Tengo que hacerlo, debo de hacerlo…si no yo nunca sabré si lo que siento vale la pena de seguir persistiendo, y no pienso seguir refrenando esto hasta el final de mis días. Tengo que dejarlo salir de una vez por todas, aquí, y ahora, en este mismo día y hora…en este momento crucial que marcara toda mi vida y mi existir.

Te amo, Rias Gremory… ¿acaso tú también me amas a mí?

Me detengo brevemente, mientras la musa que me arrebata las innumerables horas de sueño pasa a mi lado sin notar el cambio en mi decisión y mi actitud hacia ella. Estoy decidida de una vez por todas a no dejar pasar esta oportunidad y momento, por más duro y dolorosa que pueda ser el confesarme ante la única mujer que he amado en mi vida.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Rias…yo…quisiera decirte…no, quisiera preguntarte algo-_

 _-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-_

 _-Yo…yo…me preguntaba si acaso tu…si tu…-_

 _-Si yo?...-_

 _-Si tú…me querías…-_

 _-¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas piensas?, por supuesto que te quiero-_

 _-E-En serio?-_

 _-Por supuesto, por alguna otra razón tú no eres mi mejor amiga-_

* * *

Ah…así que era por eso…

Como pude ser tan tonta, me había ilusionado por un momento.

Si…es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están, porque así son mejores las vidas de todos nosotros, la del sequito, la de nuestros amigos, la mía, y la de ella.

Después de todo, esta extraña sensación, solo hubo de ser una patética y patraña ilusión, ¿no lo creen así?...

* * *

 _-Oye… ¿estás bien?, ¿porque haz empezado a llorar, así de repente?-_

 _-No…no es nada, solamente estaba recordando algo de hacia muchísimo tiempo, que me dolió mucho-_

 _-Pero estas segura que estas bien?, si quieres podemos regresar al Club e ir por una taza de té para que puedas calmarte y relajarte, sabes que no quiero que te pongas de esa manera cuando estamos a punto de salir de cacería-_

 _-No, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte-_

* * *

El intento al menos lo vale, más lamento que aquello tan bello y hermoso no pueda funcionar, ni siquiera tuve la valentía de confesarme…

Solamente soy una cobarde, que siente lo que no debe, y lo que no está preparado para sentir.

Lo que daría, porque aquel sueño ficticio pudiese hacerle realidad.

* * *

 _ **"Te amo, Rias Gremory"**_

 _ **"Y yo también te amo, Akeno Himejima"**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Bueno, que es lo que les puedo decir?, pues nada, esto que están leyendo fue una idea que se me había ocurrido hasta hacia un par de semanas en la cabeza, y que empecé el día de ayer, y lo acabo de terminar justamente esta mañana. Algo simple y claro, que enmarca uno de los shippeos más anhelados y ambiciosos de la serie, pero que en la mayoría de casos (en general, del Yuri) solo sirven para ver una escena de sexo barata y que no abarca nada de sentimientos humanos, como en la vida de verdad si lo haría. Las mujeres no son un pedazo de carne o una "vagina traidora" (según la filosofía del weon de "bustercall") como en la mayoría de escritos nos lo han hecho ver, son más que eso, son seres complejos que sienten, que nacen, que crean y producen.**

 **Y ojala lo que he dicho en la parte de arriba se hubiera plasmado en lo que escribí, sino quedare como un completo imbécil hablando de sentimientos humanos cuando tocamos el tema del amor y del romance (tampoco es que quiera sumergirme mucho en ello).**

 **Si les gusto, por favor hacerse el favor de comentar y dejar su opinión, así como apoyar el proyecto para sacar otros nuevos.**

 **Solo para que lo sepan, esto es como una especie de "base" para otro fic que planeo sacar (un lemmon en el propio sentido de la palabra, pero un lemmon diferente de lo que solemos ver, uno con más sentimiento y romance, y no tanto sexo sin sentido y mal escrito).**

 **Ojala el presente comentario no les haya fastidiado. Me despido deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **Zalgo viajero se despide, hasta otra ocasión :D!.**


End file.
